My Jared
by Evysmin
Summary: Não importa que lugar fosse, qual motivo causou ou quais circunstancias eram; desde que fosse com seu Jared, Jensen tinha certeza que seria perfeito.


**Título:** My Jared

 **Autora** : Evysmin

 **Avisos:** Sexo explícito (sim, dança de acasalamento das cobras) palavras de baixo calão.

Primeiro quero pedir desculpas por qualquer erro que o texto tiver, não foi betado e, apesar de reler, sempre pode passar algum errado. Ainda mais eu que sou do tipo que escreve as coisas e fica com vergonha depois hahaha!

Segundo quero pedir desculpas por todo o resto hahaha! Faz muito tempo que não escrevo nada de SPN e tempo maior ainda que não escrevo lemon, então... Desculpa aê,

* * *

Aquele foi um dia estressante e cansativo. Todas aquelas fotos, e vídeos sendo gravados para anunciar a serie não só como na rede onde ela era transmitida originalmente como também em outros países, drenaram todas as suas forças. Ou melhor dizendo; quase todas.

Quando aquele trabalho, em pleno domingo, acabou tudo o que Jensen queria era ir para casa e descansar, talvez dormir um pouco, de preferência com a sua pessoa preferida em todo mundo ao seu lado na cama, mas a dita pessoa, do jeito brincalhona que era e sempre fora, inventou que pregar uma peça em Stephen Amell seria divertido. Aceitar fazer parte das coisas envolvendo Jared e Stephen juntos não era algo que Jensen queria fazer, nem seria sua primeira escolha, todavia preferiu ir, por vários motivos e, acima de tudo, se houvesse alguma interação entre eles Jensen queria estar presente para... bem, marcar presença ao lado do _seu_ Jared.

Contudo a ideia de Jared não envolvia algum tipo de interação com o ator canadense e Jensen acabou gostando realmente do que iriam fazer assim que o moreno lhe contara seu plano. Jared arrancou a placa com o nome de Stephen Amell do estacionamento e sugeriu que fizessem de conta que estavam urinando sobre ela. Na cabeça de Jensen aquilo era mais uma forma de "marcar" seu território. Quem diria que ele tinha instintos tão primitivos assim? Quando se tratava de Jared ele não se continha e afloravam sentimentos que nunca imaginou sentir ou ter, mesmo após anos ainda se surpreendia algumas vezes com coisas assim, e isso era bom. Como aquele sentimento atual de posse, ainda assim, numa maneira saudável e que era muito apreciada por Jared.

Jared gostava de sentir aquela possessividade de Jensen com ele e, às vezes, até mesmo o chamava de alpha, por achar que o loiro, de certeza forma, mandava na relação deles. Nada que ele fosse contra também.

Em todo caso, aquela simples e, ridícula, peça que pregaram em Stephen acabara por despertar mais um sentimento em Jensen, esse por sua vez, mais do que conhecido e apreciado por ambos. Quem diria que apenas o simples fato de posarem para uma foto enquanto simulavam urinar na placa de estacionamento de Stephen Amell iria lhe excitar? Ainda que a verdade não era bem essa a parte que lhe excitava, mas poderia ser chamada de gatilho, pois foi por causa dela que viu Jared ali, com a mão apoiada em um dos trailers, as longas pernas bem abertas e as calças tão soltas que acabara por cair um pouco e revelar um pedaço de seu traseiro. Jensen teve que usar toda a sua força de vontade para não pular em cima de Jared, ali mesmo, como um animal selvagem no cio.

Fez alguns exercícios de respiração, contou até dez e tentou relaxar o máximo possível enquanto a foto, ou as fotos, eram tiradas e, usando toda a sua experiência como modelo junto a de ator, posou como se não estivesse afetado pela pessoa ao seu lado, transparecendo apenas estar no clima da brincadeira.

As fotos foram tiradas, Jared puxou sua calça e a fechou, e Jensen fez o mesmo com a sua que nem havia notado ter aberto. Respirou fundo, passando a língua pelos lábios secos enquanto olhava para Jared que já tinha em posse de suas mãos o celular de volta, aparelho este que fora usado para tirar as tais fotos. Jared sorria enquanto mexia no aparelho que parecia tão pequeno entre suas grandes mãos. Era uma criança grande, e foi por aquela criança grande que Jensen havia se apaixonado desde a primeira vez que o viu.

Sim, Jared era uma criança grande no corpo de um homem adulto e, apesar de Jensen amar aquele lado de Jared, o que ele queria mesmo era entrar em contato com o lado adulto dele, com aquele corpo grande e perfeito que se encaixava tão bem ao seu, ou o seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente ao dele, a ordem não importava desde que o encaixe fosse perfeito. E era, sem sombra de dúvidas era.

Jared ainda mexia no celular enquanto falava alguma coisa, ainda sorrindo, as covinhas à mostra. Contudo Jensen não prestava atenção, não conseguiria, sua mente estava muito longe dali no momento.

\- Não acha, Jen?

\- Hum?

\- Eu estava falando de...

\- Tudo bem, faça como quiser. – Jensen o interrompeu, com certeza o moreno ainda estava falando sobre a tal brincadeira, mas naquele momento Jensen estava pouco se importando com aquilo. Tinha planos para algo muito melhor do que uma brincadeira, ainda mais uma brincadeira envolvendo Stephen Amell. – A ideia foi sua, Jay, faça como quiser, mas antes vamos ao nosso trailer. Quero falar uma coisa importante com você.

Jared o olhou por um instante, levantando uma sobrancelha, mas não refutou o pedido do outro, apenas deu de ombros e o seguiu para o trailer deles, que na verdade tinha o nome de Jensen na placa da porta, mas ele passava tanto tempo ali com o loiro que era conhecido por eles, e também por boa parte do staff de Supernatural, como o trailer de Jensen e Jared.

Ao entrar no trailer Jared nem teve tempo de perguntar o que Jensen queria conversar, pois sua boca fora tomada pela do menor por um beijo urgente e feroz. Não precisou a metade de um secundo para que Jared retribuísse o beijo, talvez porque nunca em todo a sua vida já havia ou iria negar um beijo a Jensen, mas também porque sabia que seu corpo se movia por puro instinto nessas horas e seu instinto lhe dizia para juntar seu corpo ao de Jensen, beija-lo de voltar e dar e receber tudo o que Jensen queria.

O beijo fora quebrado aos poucos, enquanto Jensen mordia o lábio inferior do mais alto e o soltou lentamente.

\- Você é tão sexy, Jay. – Jensen disse baixo, a voz rouca e grave, em frente ao rosto do outro, seus corpos ainda colados, seus braços ao redor da cintura do moreno enquanto este lhe abraçava pelos ombros e descansava as mãos em suas costas. – Você é tão bonito, e sexy. – Puxou-o para si, beijando e mordendo o seu pescoço. – Você não faz ideia do quanto me tira do sério as vezes.

\- Às vezes, tipo, agora? – Jared perguntou sorrindo, os olhos fechados, aproveitando os beijos e mordidas leves do outro em sua pele.

\- Eu preciso responder?

\- Não, claro que não. – Sorriu. – Só me diga de onde veio esse rompante seu.

\- Quer mesmo saber? – Jensen perguntou deslizando os lábios pela pele do moreno, passando pelo pomo de Adão até chegar ao outro lado.

\- Uhm... – Fora tudo o que Jared conseguiu responder, entregue as carias do outro, já inclinado o pescoço para dar acesso para que Jensen fizesse a maravilha que estava fazendo consigo apenas por lhe tocar com aqueles lábios fartos e úmidos que pareciam ser por si só capaz de lhe fazer gozar nas calças como um adolescente virgem.

\- Ver você ali, com as calças arriadas, as pernas abertas, foi como um convite para mim. – Jensen respondeu, mordendo levemente a pele do pescoço do mais alto. – Um convite para eu foder você ali mesmo. – Disse próximo ao ouvido de Jared, fazendo com o que o mais novo se arrepiasse. – Mas eu tive que usar toda a minha força de vontade para me conter e não fazer isso. Você não sabe o quanto tive que me segurar para não fazer isso, Jay...

\- E por que está se contendo agora? – Jared perguntou entre o divertido e o excitado, sem mesmo conseguir abrir os olhos para pronunciar sua sentença.

Jensen nada respondeu, apenas se afastou, deixando breve beijo nos lábios de Jared antes de vira-lo de frente para a parede do trailer, empurrando suas costas, fazendo com que Jared inclinasse o corpo para frente e se apoiasse à parede. Jensen colou seu peito às costas de Jared e desceu a mão pelo seu corpo, chegando em frente as calças dele onde já podia sentir o membro já desperto por detrás do jeans. Com muito esforço conseguiu abrir o cinto e a calça sem precisar ajuda de Jared e a abaixou ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixava atrás dele.

Jensen ficou no nível do traseiro redondo e empinado de _seu_ Jared, coberto apenas pelo tecido fino da boxer preta que ele usava. Sem perder tempo abaixou também a peça intima, revelando aquele traseiro que Jensen julgava ser o mais perfeito que já viu. Não se conteve e mordeu uma das bochechas da bunda de Jared, ouvindo o moreno gemer.

Levantou-se e andou apressadamente até o outro lado do trailer, alcançando o pequeno banheiro que havia em seu trailer e abrindo o pequeno armário para pegar o tubo de lubrificante que sempre matinha ali, sem nunca deixar faltar. Coisa que faziam desde quando começaram a ter esse tipo de "encontro" em seu trailer, ainda as escondidas na época.

Rapidamente voltou para onde Jared estava e o encontrou do mesmo modo que o havia deixado, sempre obediente, e nitidamente impaciente. O que era o mesmo modo em que Jensen se encontrava, sem paciência para romances, não era isso que se tratava agora.

Não era como se sua relação com Jared não houvesse romantismo, ambos eram românticos e muitos apaixonados um pelo outro, mas ali, naquele momento, não se tratava de romance e sim desejo, tesão, urgência, e ambos entendiam isso e, apesar de querer parar e apreciar a vista de Jared com as calças arriadas, pernas abertas e o traseiro empinado esperando para ser fodido, por Jensen, o loiro agiu de acordo com o que a situação demandava, urgência.

Com passos largos se aproximou de Jared, enquanto abria o cinto e as calças, abaixou todas peças de roupas que podia até estar no mesmo estado que o moreno se encontrava, parando atrás dele apenas para abrir o lubrificante e lambuzar muito bem seu membro para o ato a seguir.

Jared fez menção de tirar a jaqueta que vestia, mas Jensen o parou apenas falando:

\- Não tire nada. Quero assim do jeito que estamos.

\- Pervertido. – Jared disse. E não era preciso ele virar o rosto para que Jensen soubesse que ele estava sorrindo.

\- Não me provoque, Jay.

\- A graça está justamente em provocar você, Jen.

Jensen apenas deum um meio sorriso de lado, aproximando seu corpo de Jared que entendeu o que iria aconteceu a apenas empinou ainda mais o quadril e abriu as pernas tanto quanto as calças presas em seus pés permitiam. Jensen afastou uma das bochechas da bunda de Jared com uma mão enquanto com a outra guiava o seu membro para a entrada do outro e o penetrava lenta e incessantemente até sentir seu quadril atingir a bunda do moreno. Não queria perder tempo com preparo, sabia que Jared também não iria querer, por isso abusou do lubrificante.

Jensen cobriu o corpo do outro com o seu, tanto quanto podia devido a diferença de altura evidente, mas por conta da posição em que se encontravam era relativamente possível. Alcançou o pescoço do outro e voltou a beijar e morder a pele exposta enquanto mexia o quadril, estocando o seu membro fundo dentro do corpo maior sob o seu. Os gemidos de Jared cada vez mais audíveis de acordo com que intensificava as estocadas, indo cada vez mais rápido, o som dos seus corpos se chocando preenchendo o ambiente do trailer misturado aos seus gemidos que, naquele momento, Jensen não sabia se eram altos o suficiente para serem ouvidos do lado de fora, contudo não estava se importando se estivessem sendo ouvidos ou até mesmo se estivessem balançando o trailer e alguém pudesse notar. Tudo o que lhe importava era o que estava acontecendo ali, entre ele e seu Jared.

Desceu as mãos até a cintura do moreno e uma segurou forte ali, ajudando a intensificar ainda mais os movimentos enquanto a outra foi até o membro de Jared, manipulando-o ao mesmo tempo em que se arremetia contra ele. A sensação de plenitude não demorou a aparecer quando se viu derramando seu prazer dentro do corpo do outro e, momentos depois, sentiu Jared derramar-se em sua mão.

Retirou-se cuidadosamente de dentro do corpo do mais novo pegou uma toalha para se limpar enquanto jogava outra para que Jared fizesse o mesmo. Fora apenas uma transa rápida, todavia intensa, e junta ao estresse do dia de trabalho no domingo Jensen sentia que teve suas energias sugadas. Se pudesse deitaria no sofá que havia ali em seu trailer e dormiria um pouco, tempo suficiente para que descansasse um pouco. Se Jared ouvisse isso lhe chamaria de velho, ainda mais depois de terem transado. Sabia que o moreno fazia aquele comentário apenas para implicar consigo e não ligava para isso, mesmo que estivesse se sentindo como um velho naquele momento, pensando apenas _em deitar e dormir._

" _Se ser velho é transar com Jared e logo depois dormir então eu quero ser velho o quanto antes"_ pensou brincando, com um sorriso no rosto.

Virou-se para Jared enquanto fechava novamente suas calças e viu que o moreno estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa

\- Por que está rindo? – Jared perguntou ao ver o sorriso do outro. – Foi tão bom assim pra você? – Pediu, brincalhão.

\- E ainda pergunta? – Jensen respondeu indo até outro e lhe dando um terno beijo. – E pra você foi?

\- E ainda pergunta? – Jared devolveu a resposta. – Se eu soubesse que convidar você para pregar uma peça no Stephen iria ter isso como resultado eu teria feito antes, e mais vezes.

Jensen rolou os olhos ao escutar o que o outro disse e apenas seguiu em direção ao banheiro, escutando, enquanto ambos se limpavam, Jared tagarelar sobre uma próxima brincadeira que os dois deveriam fazer com Stephen.

Jensen sabia que aquilo era proposital, Jared falava de Stephen para lhe provocar. Mesmo que não houvesse motivos para que sentisse ciúmes de Jared, Jensen não conseguia evitar sentir. Jared não parecia se importar com isso também, por isso fazia aquele tipo de brincadeira.

Brincadeira essa que seguiu até o estacionamento onde estava o carro que os levariam embora. Jensen sabia que Jared não iria parar enquanto ele não se manifestasse de alguma forma e, apesar de ficar o tempo todo indiferente as provocações de Jared, ao menos tentar transmitir estar, o loiro resolveu dar um ponto final naquilo. Parou em frente a porta do carro e virou-se para o outro:

\- Jared, nós não precisamos pregar uma peça no Stephen para termos uma boa foda, você sabe disso. Podemos fazer isso sempre que quisermos.

\- Eu sei, amor. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Mas é divertido ver você tentar ser indiferente quanto as minhas provocações e não conseguir ser. Você é transparente demais pra mim. – Jared piscou para o loiro antes de dar a volta no carro e entrar no veículo. Jensen também entrou e sentou-se ao lado de Jared, no banco de trás, esperando que Cliff aparecesse para leva-los para casa, mais precisamente seu apartamento em Vancouver.

Não passaram dez segundos e Jensen sentiu os olhos de Jared em si. Virou o rosto para o lado e encontrou o rosto sorridente de Jared lhe encarando.

\- O que foi, Jay?

\- Eu só estava pensando... Você disse que podemos ter uma boa foda sempre que quisermos, não é?

\- Precisa perguntar, Jay? É óbvio.

\- Bom... Porque eu quero ter outra boa foda com você quando chegarmos no seu apartamento. Mas dessa vez eu vou jogar você contra a parede. – Jared piscou ao terminar de falar.

Jensen sorriu cumplice antes de responder:

\- Vou esperar por isso.

Não importa que lugar fosse, qual motivo causou ou quais circunstancias eram; desde que fosse com seu Jared, Jensen tinha certeza que seria perfeito.


End file.
